Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: 3D Adventure!
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: 3D Adventure! (ドキドキ！プリキュア：3Dアドベンチャー！ Doki Doki! Purikyua: 3D Adobenchā!) is a Japanese Magical Girl anime created by Cure Pinky. The series follows the Doki Doki! Cures in 3D as they go about their normal lives and also fight the Jikochuu Family in 24 episodes! Story : Doki Doki! Pretty Cure:3D Adventure! Episodes One day, the girls are living their life normally, the other minutes, they are sucked into another dimension and are in 3D! Together, the five girls celebrate summer and fight the Jikochuu Family to save the dimension they are in to get back to their normal home. But how are they going to do that when their powers are useless in the dimension? Characters Pretty Cure Aida Mana (相田マナ Aida Mana)/ Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - The leader of the team who was the second Cure of the team to be born. Mana is bright and energetic and very helpful. She is the childhood friend of Rikka and Alice and she is a huge fan of the idol, Kenzaki Makoto. As Cure Heart, she is the Cure of Love, her symbol is the heart and she is able to transform into Cure Heart Engage Mode and Cure Heart Parthenon Mode. Hishikawa Rikka (菱川六花 Hishikawa Rikka)/ Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - The third Cure of the team to be born. Rikka is very blunt and calm and the smartest of the group. She is the childhood friend of Mana and Alice and is always being dragged around by Mana. As Cure Diamond, she is the Cure of Wisdom, her symbol is the diamond and she is able to transform into Cure Diamond Parthenon Mode. Yotsuba Alice (四葉ありす Yotsuba Arisu)/ Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - The fourth Cure of the team to be born. Alice speaks in a bubbly manner and she is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises. She is the childhood friend of Mana and Rikka and she is very talented. As Cure Rosetta, she is the Cure of Protection, her symbol is the clover/club and she is able to transform into Cure Rosetta Parthenon Mode. Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎真琴 Kenzaki Makoto)/ Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - The first Cure of the team to be born. Makoto is the guard of Trump Kingdom and she is the famous idol who is nicknamed "Makopi" by her fans. She has a strong sense of justice and she often sacrifices herself in battles. As Cure Sword, she is the Cure of Courage, her symbol is the spade and she is able to transform into Cure Sword Parthenon Mode. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri)/ Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) - The final Cure of the team to be born. Aguri is the youngest of the group when in civilian form but is the eldest when transformed. She has a huge love for sweets and she is the good side of Princess Marie Ange. As Cure Ace, she is the Cure of Love, her symbol is the letter "A" and she is able to transform into Cure Ace Parthenon Mode. Mascots Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) - The mascot partner of Mana. She is the passionate of the five and is very similar to Mana in personality. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) Lance (ランス Ransu) Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi) Ai (アイ Ai) Jikochuu Family Gallery Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 3D.png|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: 3D Adventure! Aida Mana 3D.png|Aida Mana 3D profile Cure Heart 3D.png|Cure Heart 3D profile Hishikawa Rikka 3D.png|Hishikawa Rikka 3D profile Cure Diamond 3D.png|Cure Diamond 3D profile Yotsuba Alice 3D.png|Yotsuba Alice 3D profile Cure Rosetta 3D.png|Cure Rosetta 3D profile Kenzaki Makoto 3D.png|Kenzaki Makoto 3D profile Cure Sword 3D.png|Cure Sword 3D profile Madoka Aguri 3D.png|Madoka Aguri 3D profile Cure Ace 3D.png|Cure Ace 3D profile Cure Heart, Sword, Diamond 3D Dance Ending.png|Cure Heart, Sword and Diamond in the ending Doki Doki! Pretty Cure 3D Dance End.png|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Dancing in 3D Category:User:Cure Pinky Category:Users Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fananime Category:3D Series Category:Series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: 3D Adventure! Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Anime Category:User Category:Cure Pinky Category:3D Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Doki Doki Precure Category:Sequels to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure